


Friends

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: After you run away from your abusive owner, you run into Ralph, another abused android.





	Friends

“This is Ralph’s home… humans only come here to hurt Ralph.”

When you first stepped to the front yard of that abandoned house, you most certainly didn’t expect to meet another android with a giant knife. You carefully lifted your hand and retracted your skin, barely containing your lip from quivering.

“L-look… I’m an android too. You’ve got nothing to fear, I’m not here to hurt you… humans hurt me too.”

The android before you slowly looked at your hand, then again you. His eyes flickered from your hair to your chin, before he gasped and stumbled backward.

“Ralph is sorry, he didn’t mean to hurt you”, he whispered, holding on to his knife like it had been his only friend for years. And probably, it had been just that.

The rain was pouring down from the sky and your sensors told you a thunder was coming up. You scanned the dark sky, before reaching out to Ralph. Despite he had almost caused you to run, you somehow - for whatever reason - felt sympathy for him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just wanted to spend one night here. I’ll be gone by the morning.”

Another android raised his head to look at you, before he very carefully nodded.

And it was like someone had just put a light on inside his head, because he began to bounce around and practically ran inside, beckoning you to join him.

After some time, you both sat on the floor of the living room, the only light in the room being the fire in the fireplace. Androids didn’t need warmth, but you still enjoyed listening to the crackling wood. It reminded you of the better times.

“What brings Y/N to Ralph’s home?” Ralph suddenly asked, laying his knife beside him and hugging his knees.

You bit your lip, you had been trying to shake everything happening in the few past weeks from your head.

“I was in a good home. There was this little boy whom I adored - and he thought of me as his older sibling. Then, one day I realized I had deviated, I truly loved him. But my owners had heard horror stories of deviants killing their owners and though everyone in the family cared about me, they decided to get rid of me. I- I was reset.” you gulped and closed your eyes, seeing the new family that bought you. “When the new family got me, I was treated like Cinderella. Kids in my new owner’s family liked to tease me, kick me, pull my hair and steal my cleaning supplies, the father beat me and the mother made me clean the same place over and over again and told her husband to hit me if she wasn’t happy.” You raised your right hand to show the fractures on your synthetic skin. “I- I had to run away when they were all sleeping. And this was the first place far enough from my previous owner’s home.”

Silence again. Ralph’s eyes slowly descended to the fire and he hugged his knees tighter.

“Ralph has never had a family. He was tending the flowers in the park. One night, Ralph saw a group of teenagers entering the park while it was closed - they - they climbed over the fence. Ralph had a friend there, yes he had, and he went to tell the teenagers to leave the park, that it was closed - they would listen to an android - yes, yes they would. WRONG!”

Ralph’s sudden roar caused you to violently flinch and Ralph’s LED was spinning red, faster and faster.

“They killed him - they killed Ralph’s friend - and then they noticed Ralph and they tried to kill Ralph too. They hit Ralph with something hot and Ralph saw the error messages flashing in his eyes. Then one teen took out a knife, a large knife, and tried to stab Ralph. But Ralph was quicker than them, Ralph took the knife and ran away! He was saved!” Ralph’s LED was suddenly a bright blue, his eyes twinkled from happiness, but the twinkling disappeared as quick as it had begun and his features descended into a sad frown, as his LED began to circle between dark yellow and bright red. “But Ralph doesn’t even remember his best friend’s name anymore. He only knows he cared about them - even before being a deviant.”

Silence descended upon you once again, and you carefully reached for Ralph’s hand. Surprisingly, Ralph didn’t seem to mind your touch and seemed to enjoy it a bit, as his LED stopped its red blinking.

“Sorry about your friend.” you said softly, before turning your eyes back to the fire.

“Has Y/N ever had a friend?” Ralph asked, scooting closer to you and you offered him a sad smile.

“That boy from my original family was my only friend. I wonder how he is now. I don’t know how long it has been since I last saw him - and I don’t remember his name either. I don’t know if it’s because of deviancy.”

“Ralph can be Y/N’s friend. Ralph would like someone to live here with him - it’s quite lonely here sometimes. Ralph has never had a friend after he deviated, no.” He lowered his head again and you gently brushed your fingers on Ralph’s arm, before nodding.

“I would like to have a friend too.”


End file.
